At the Beach
by goldfishlover73
Summary: Conan has grown up to be 17 again and he and Ran are at the beach. And all Ran wants is to be protected from those drated UV rays


Don't own Conan.

This is a fic-swap fic from lj! hope you like!

III

Conan swallowed hard, trying to steady his hands and simply breathe.

He cursed his hormones.

_This is only because I was trapped in a seven year olds body for three years. Yeah…that's it…it's not because I wish that I was the _

"Conan?" Ran tempted, holding the blue bottle to him.

"Lotion."

"Conan? Why are you so pale? Are you sick? You're hands are-"

"Gimmie that!" he snapped, grabbing the bottle out of her hand.

He missed her smirk, wiping the sweat from his brow. He grunted, "What are you laughing at?!"

"Nothing…" she smiled at him. She reclined.

"Baka! I can't- can't-can't put Suntan lotion on you when-when-when" _You're sitting with your chest so-so... there._

"Sorry." She smiled, leaning forward, playing with the sand under her fingers.

Conan stared at his hands, breathing deeply, trying to calm his shaking hands. HE looked at her, studying the back of her head. _Her hair is the most beautiful chocolate color I've ever seen. The way it lays on her back, hiding the small piece of string trapping her-_

"Conan!"

"AH!" he lost his balance, falling backwards, "Oi, Ran!

"Are you okay?" he smiled goofily at her blue eyes, full of worry. "Conan!"

"Ah!" he ducked, trying to avoid the sand wall flying at him. 'What was that for!?"

"I've been sitting here, baking and burning in the sun while you just sit there and stare into space! What is wrong with you!?"

"Sun fever." He said automatically. "Sorry."

"Conan!"

He scrambled back to her, slipping on the dry sand. "Here! Take your hair!" he pushed her hair over her shoulder, remembering why he was staring off into space. He popped open the bottle, pouring the liquid into his hands.

He stared at the white liquid that was trying to escape through the small space in between his closed fingers. He stared at her shoulders and took a deep breathe. _I can do this, I can do this, I can do this, and I hope I can do this…_

His lotion hand felt cool on her heated skin. He focused on her shoulders and upper back, forcing his eyes not to wander. _Come on Kudo! Stare at her shoulder! Don't stare at her chest! Don't even **think**_ _anything! _

He stared out at the water, watching the waves. _Don't think, don't think, don't think, don't think, don't think don't- _

"Conan?"

He jumped, "Yes, Ran?"

"I think my shoulders have enough suntan lotion…"

His face reddened, nodding dumbly. He gulped, trying to find some moisture in his throat. He stared at the slightly pink skin above her binki top. _From this angle…you can see her tan line…_ he shook his head, trying to erase the pictures erupting in his head. He licked his lips, hands shaky as he moved his hand down her lower back.

He stared at the small string across her back.

The string of peace, the string that keeps Conan's hormones in check.

_Perhaps not… _

Conan froze. "Conan?" Ran questioned.

_She's doing all this on PURPOSE! She's trying to make me a living wreck like this!_ He growled inwardly. "Sorry Ran." He picked up the lotion bottle, splattering on his hands and continued his works, with a different mind set.

He heard her sigh in content. "Feel good Ran?" his hands fell, resting on her hips.

"I can feel the lotion slowly being to protect me from those harmful UV rays…" She smiled.

"He rolled his eyes, squeezing her hips lightly. "Thank you Ran." He whispered into her ear. He grinned at her stiffened body, "I'm glad I could help you…" he felt her shudder underneath him. _I like this power._ "But," he saw her eyes follow his hand slide up her shoulder. "I think I deserve…something in return…"

"Shi-Conan…"

_Her voice is panicky…_he slid his hands to her neck. _Pulse has quickened…_

His smile widened as his hand traveled slowly across her back, "Don't you agree Ran?"

"Conan?" her face was red, body shaking as his hands stopped.

"Ran," he whispered.

"Ye-ye-ye-yes?"

He grinned, "Gottcha." He whispered in her ear.

"What?"

"GOTTCHA!" he jumped up, pulling the small piece of string on her back as he went until it jerked slightly. He ran at her scream.

"CONAN!"

"He laughed manically, running down the beach, "Ran, Ran, Ran! You should _never_ tempt a boy! Even me!" he cackled.

"Conan! When I get you-" he heard her chasing him.

He stopped, looking back to see, with amazement, Ran already had her topped tied again, chasing after him.

He stared at her like a dear in headlights.

And like a car, she stopped two inches away.

"Ran," he said, eyes unfocused gazing past her.

"What?" she flushed, growling.

"Bye!" he dashed past.


End file.
